


Consternata

by ScorpioSolitari



Series: Summer Heat [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, College AU, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, KenHina mentioned, M/M, Smut, background characters mentioned - Freeform, summer themed smut, the sweaty volleyboys get freaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSolitari/pseuds/ScorpioSolitari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi felt like he might be walking into a trap. It didn’t happen often, but Suga had the tendency to surprise him every once in a while. The trap might be worth it. He was too hot and exhausted to do anything but let himself be taken in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consternata

**Author's Note:**

> One of the companion pieces to part 1, but it can be read alone! This one got away from me a little bc I really love when Suga is a little more aggressive than anyone would assume. I think he tends to be overlooked. Anyway, again this is a College AU that follows basic canon. Daichi is on the University team. Suga isn't, but is a Sport's Health major. I didn't want this getting too long so I cut out the part explaining that after the incident at prefecturals in s2 Suga took an interest in Sports Medicine. Both boys are aged 20 here. Enjoy!

Swinging the door open to their apartment, Suga pocketed his keys with a relieved sigh, welcoming the opportunity to drop his heavy messenger and gym bags in the entryway and step out of his shoes.

Trudging in behind him, Daichi clicked the door shut and toed out of his own shoes, groaning.

  
"Too hot, it's too hot. Suga, I'm dying." Tossing his gym bag down with the others near the entrance, Daichi dragged himself into the living room of their apartment, peeling his sweat drenched tank top off of his stomach and chest, and up over his head to be slung back over his shoulder in the hopes that it would land somewhere near their bags.

Having skillfully dodged the flying sweat rag, Suga watched with overheated panting breaths as Daichi collapsed onto their living room floor and continued to strip down until he was down to his boxer briefs, skin still dripping in the stifled warm air.

 Overlooking the man stretched out and wheezing on the floor, he smirked, and began to peel off his own offending gym clothes.

 Daichi really had no idea just how tempting he looked, thick muscles sweaty and glistening in the warm afternoon light pouring in from their balcony. Suga thought he could probably get away with leaving their AC off for the time being, if Daichi was given enough of a distraction. He wondered just how hot they could get it.   
  
Their day had been consumed with high-octane practice matches nostalgic of their last year at Karasuno, Hinata having come for the weekend to visit their university campus and make himself known to his future teammates.

Though Suga wasn't part of the team, he'd been dragged into joining practice after his morning classes when he received not one but several excited texts about Hinata's arrival from Daichi, Noya, Kuroo, and Bokuto,  the quartet having collided into the single most terrifying amalgam of volleyball mayhem this side of Japan after high school. Hinata had apparently been weeding out his prospective college offers and had decided their university had the most to offer, especially since a good few of his former teammates and his boyfriend were all here.

Kenma, the sweet quiet Nekoma setter and he had become something nearing friends, after having sat around long enough at the team's practice meets waiting for their friends or stepping in to toss for a while even though they didn't really play anymore. Kenma had been practically dragged into the gymnasium behind Hinata, who was wide-eyed and spilling over with energy, despite the sweat pouring off of him from the oppressive heat and burning sun outside.

Suga had known as soon as he caught sight of them that it was going to be a very long, very hot, very draining afternoon.

Kenma had put forth his best effort into the practice matches, smiling despite himself at Hinata's incredible athleticism and fluidity, vastly improved from when they played together just two years ago.

Suga had stepped in on the opposing side for memories sake, along with Daichi, to see just how far their bright and shining underclassmen had come. Watching prefectural and national matches didn't even come close to sharing a court.

Suga would have felt bad for their resident setter, knowing that Hinata's visit doubled as reconnaissance for Kageyama as well, but the team's setter was a senior, looking to graduate soon and incredibly grateful they wouldn't have to train a replacement they weren't entirely sure of. He'd watched, eyes wide and grinning, the setter excited by Hinata's speed and power like so many others were, and had praised their little crow with boisterous laughter and welcoming kindness.

Suga couldn't have been more pleased for him, but couldn't help feeling a little guilty that his focus had strayed to Daichi for most of the matches.

For all his sturdy might, Daichi had grown impossibly more muscular and powerful in his years competing at the university level. His shoulders were wider and thick with bulkier muscle and his thighs were solid pillars of strength, yet he was still incredibly light on his feet and his wide defensive range was as impressive as ever. Paired on the back line with Nishinoya, they proved to be a winning combination for the team’s defense.

Suga had gotten used to mostly watching practice from the sidelines and idly flipping through his sports injury lecture notes, trying to ignore how hot and bothered Daichi's presence on the court made him while he sat alongside Kenma waiting for them to finish.

But he couldn't ignore it today, not with Daichi so close, on the court with him, eyes dark with aggressive focus and muscles tensed and ready for action. Spending an entire afternoon watching him work up a sweat up close was excruciating, and Suga thanked whatever power in the universe that finally brought them together in their final year at Karasuno, so they he would never have to know what it was like to live without Sawamura Daichi’s quiet power again.

Warm chocolate eyes roamed over Daichi’s form, stripped down and laid prone on their living room floor, muscled chest pumping with deep breaths, his body’s attempt to cool itself down. A wry smile spilled its way across Suga’s lips as he tossed aside the last of his sweaty clothes and quietly sank down to sit besides his boyfriend on the floor.

“You pushed yourself really hard today against Hinata, were you maybe trying to show off a little?” he teased, fingertips walking a feather-light path from the curve of Daichi’s hip up the damp muscles of his stomach, and across that panting chest.

Daichi cracked an eye open to watch his pale fingers slip over slick brown skin, until his eye caught the rest of him, every bare inch of Suga settled beside him, soft skin glowing in the afternoon sun with a sheen of moisture. He closed his eyes and swallowed against what felt like his heart rising up into his throat. Suga’s fingertips slid over the dip between his collarbones and through the small bead of sweat that had pooled there.

“Maybe. But not for Hinata. Having you on the court with me today was dangerous. Your staring was distracting,” he smirked as he heard Suga huff beside him.

“Oh? Then you won’t mind if I touch while I look?” His eyes slid open to take in the mischievous grin above him, Suga’s sweet and gentle tone masking the heat in his gaze. Thin fingers traced up his neck and along his jaw, stroking idly, waiting.

Daichi felt like he might be walking into a trap. It didn’t happen often, but Suga had the tendency to surprise him every once in a while. The trap might be worth it. He was too hot and exhausted to do anything but let himself be taken in anyway.

Daichi licked his lips.

“Not at all.”

Fingers tapped at the warm flush of his cheek.

“Good.” Suga flashed him a bright smile, like sunlight peaking through a cloudy day. His fingers traced over to his mouth, pressing at the plush bow of Daichi’s lips.

“Now suck.”

Daichi’s eyes widened as his mouth parted on a shocked inhale, and Suga took the opportunity to slide the tips of his fingers in against the inside of his lower lip, stroking softly at its wet heat. Daichi had been avoiding looking too closely at him but took the chance now, eyes glancing down over his flushed collar and chest, over his smooth stomach and down the light trail of ash colored hair that led to the plump arc of his cock, hard and leaking slow thick drops of precum down the rosy head.

“God, Suga-” Daichi gasped around wet fingertips, lifting his head just a bit to seal his lips around Suga’s fingers and pull them in.

Suga pressed into his mouth and allowed his head to sink back down to floor, fingers spreading over the flat of Daichi’s tongue and stretching the corners of his mouth wide around them. The stifling heat of the room was nothing compared to the furnace of Daichi’s mouth and Suga wanted to be _inside_ it.

“Get them good and wet, I know you don’t like it dry” Suga murmured as he maneuvered himself between Daichi’s thighs. He got a low moan in response, as Daichi began to slurp and lick between and around each digit. Suga felt his cock twitch but reigned himself in. Not yet.

Sliding his other hand up the inside of a heated muscular thigh, he parted Daichi’s legs so he could sit more comfortably between them, settling them up on either side of his hips. Suga pursed his lips as he glanced up into Daichi’s hazy eyes and watched him coat his fingers slick, then he pressed the length of his aching cock against the cloth covered pucker of Daichi’s hole, hard.

Fingers popped wet and dripping out of his mouth as Daichi threw his head back with a rumbling groan, hips twitching against the friction and his dick swelling against the strain of cotton.

Suga watched a rivulet of saliva slide from the corner of Daichi’s mouth to join the drops of sweat trickling down his jaw, and licked his lips, presenting Daichi with his palm with wet fingers spread wide.

“Lick it,” he ordered, and with a quick obedience Suga found incredibly promising, Daichi laved his palm with fervor, tongue dripping with slick built up from having his mouth stuffed.

“Good enough” he praised, sliding his dry hand up and down Daichi’s side before reaching down to yank his confining boxer briefs down to expose him, fabric stretched wide between the splay of his thighs.

“Suga, what the hell.” Daichi panted, feeling a little helpless. His dick now bobbed heavy and swollen over his abdomen and he felt it twitch as an embarrassing amount of precome leaked from the head.

Obeying Suga wasn’t something he’d ever anticipated being so thoroughly _into_.

“I told you, I just want to look. And _touch_ ,” Suga grinned, as he wrapped his spit slicked hand around Daichi’s cock and squeezed.

Daichi couldn’t help the strangled noise that ripped from his throat and he felt his face go hot as he tried to stifle the following gasps and moans as Suga’s wet, tight grip stroked over him, twisting tighter at the top around his head and setting a brutal pace.

“Fuck, Suga, _Suga_ -!” Daichi panted as he watched his boyfriend’s calm molten gaze pour over every inch of him. Daichi gulped down lungfuls of thick stagnant air, the heat pressing in all around him making his head swim.

Suga’s wet thumb ran steady pressure from the base of the underside of his cock all the way to the ridge beneath the head, squeezing another small cascade of precome from him to slick the rapid stroke of his grip. Daichi bit his lips against a cry and whined instead, watching Suga’s intense gaze center on his dick as small drops of sweat slid their way down his throat and fell from his wet hair like diamonds as he moved with the force of his strokes.

His gaze slid down a slim glistening chest and stomach and once more landed on the flushed pink swell of Suga’s erection, just visible past the stretched cotton of Daichi’s boxerbriefs.

 Struggling for some trace of self control over the jolts of pleasure spiking their way up his stomach and through his balls, Daichi attempted to slide a hand over the ridge of his underwear and around Suga’s length, but was swatted away with a “tsk” and a sly grin.

“Not yet. Keep your hands above your head. I said _I_ wanted to touch.” Suga admonished, twisting _tight_ pressure at the head of his wet cock with the curl of his wrist.

Daichi’s hands flew up to grasp at his own hair as an unrestrained shout left his mouth, panting incoherent pleas as he felt the muscles in his stomach clench and tighten with pleasure.

“That works too, keep them there until I’m done” Suga’s eyes found his and he gave him a lazy but approving smile, his free hand coming up to pop his middle finger into his mouth.

“Suga, holy shit you’re so good,” Daichi felt his vision glaze over as he watched a slim finger glide in and out between pink pursed lips, slick and soft with spit, and he wondered if Suga felt this turned on watching him do the same earlier.

He watches the finger leave Suga’s mouth from parted lips, his small tongue poking out to swipe one last line of thick fluid onto the digit, leaving a shimmering thread connecting the tip of his finger to his lips until he pulls his hand away. Daichi feels his cock pulse in Suga’s wet, driving grasp and nearly comes on the spot.

Suga smiles sweetly at him and Daichi feels his chest go tight as he tips forward and presses his lips to his gasping mouth. He drinks Suga in with a desperate whine, licking into his mouth as his hips tilt up and push into the tight grip at his cock.

He feels Suga’s lips go tight with a grin against his mouth as his spit slick finger circles the tight ring of Daichi’s asshole and slowly pushes in.

Daichi nearly concusses himself jolting against the intrusion with a startled groan, panting hot against Suga’s cheek as the wet finger pumps into him slowly against the propulsion of Suga’s hand striping his cock. Precome dribbles freely from his cockhead as the tip of Suga’s finger presses along the inside walls of his ass, each stroke coming closer to his prostate and each stroke drawing flustered mewls of pleasure from him.

“Oh god, Suga please faster, I’m gonna come _please_ fuck me faster, ah-” Daichi can’t be bothered being embarrassed while Suga’s hands are having their wicked way with him, not when he can feel the hot tingle of overwhelming pleasure spreading up from his stomach and through his chest.

He feels dizzy with it, gasping moans and nails scraping at his own scalp, his back bowing off the floor as Suga’s finger _finally_ stops teasing and begins brutally pumping against the swell inside him that makes him feel like he’s being set ablaze.

He catches quiet murmurs of praise against his cheek as Suga presses his lips against his flushed skin, but his gulping breaths and his cries are too loud in his own ears and he can’t concentrate on anything but the building pressure in his groin as Suga’s slick grip strokes quick and brutal over him.

Daichi screams, he swears he does, as he comes harder than he’d thought possible, thick spurts of pearlescent cum roping over his chest and stomach in long threads. Come continues to dribble thick over the fingers still stroking him through his orgasm as his throat goes raw and rough with every groan. His breath catches and burns in his lungs as he attempts to descend into strung out bliss. He can feel the rim of his hole spasm with the last of his orgasm as Suga slowly drags his finger back out, and he leans into the gentle press of kisses at his cheek.

“Mm, you were so good for me Daichi,” Suga breaths against his skin, rubbing the tip of his nose back and forth along his cheekbone.

Daichi smiles weakly, chest heaving as he tries to come back to himself and his hands finally detach from their firm grasp in his hair to slide down Suga’s waist to try and pull him close.

“Ah-ah, not yet,” Suga purrs with a final kiss to his sweat slick temple.

“My turn.”

Daichi shivers as he watches Suga pull away, watches his slim chest puff breaths ending in choked off gasps as Daichi’s gaze sweeps low to spot the movement below his waist.

Daichi feels his dick twitch with new life at what he sees.

Suga, perched over him, gripping own cock with a hand slicked with spit and Daichi’s cum, pumping viciously as his eyes roam over his spent form, debauched and heaving, thighs spread wide below a cum striped torso and panting mouth.

“Fuck, _Daichi_ ,”and it only takes a minute until Suga is whining high and needy, spilling hot over his fist and onto Daichi’s half-hard cock, thick pulses of cum slipping over the damp skin of his stomach and spattering over the stretch of Daichi’s underwear between his thighs.

Daichi reaches up to wrap strong hands around Suga’s shoulders and hauls him down to press a desperate kiss hard against Suga’s whimpering mouth. The wet slide of their stomachs pressed together as Suga settles over him should gross him out but he’s way too overheated and tired to find anything gross right now.

They break away from each other’s lips to gulp down humid air, heat radiating between them like a molten core.

“That was,” Daichi pants, his fingers slipping through damp ashen locks, petting Suga’s hair as he nuzzles in under Daichi’s chin.

“Was..?” Suga prompts, fingertips drawing tickling patterns over his chest.

“It was amazing, but,” Daichi trails off, his own sense of mischief returning to him even as he fights off the lazy press of exhaustion and heat. Let Suga sweat a little, as it were.

“But?” and Daichi had to suppress the grin that began to creep across his mouth at the hesitant tone, Suga’s fingers slowing to a halt.

“But it’s really damn hot and if I ever want to live to see the day you decide to wreck me like this again, someone needs to turn on the air conditioner.” He huffed matter-of-factly, as his hands slid down Suga’s sides and back to tap playfully at the swell of his ass.

“…you asshole.” Suga sighs with annoyance and just a little bit of relief.

Suga swats at his chest and sits up, a pout evident in the puff of his cheeks and the tight press of his lips.

As he watches Suga get up to turn on their air unit, the sway of his ass catches his eye and he spies one of his favorite little moles on a rounded cheek. He sighs happily as the first gentle gusts of cooled air wash over his overheated skin. Daichi stretches out over the floor with a smile and feels the raw scrape of what is definitely rug burn under his shoulder blades.

Suga paces back over to where he’s spread out and offers him a hand. The cleaner one, Daichi notes with amusement.

“You’re a mess. Get in the shower with me?”

Daichi smirks, takes his hand for support and gets up. He finds he really does need the support when his knees nearly give out with a rubbery wobble. Damn, Suga is good.

“You okay?” Suga smiles cheeky and wide, cheeks pink with a little bit of pride as Daichi finally finds some stability in his legs.

“Yes sir. Shower?” Daichi tugs at the hand in his, stepping towards their bedroom.

“Mmhmm. Actually, I kind of like that; “sir”.  I’ll have to remember that.” Suga tilts his head with a wicked glint in his eyes and falls into step behind Daichi as he drags them to their shared en suite.

Daichi has to swallow hard against the sudden dryness of his throat. Despite the chilled air finally filling their cozy apartment, he feels the prickling heat of anticipation wash over him.

Damn. Suga is good.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna yell at me about DaiSuga? find me on tumblr @ dieliebenmaschine!!


End file.
